The Fox and the Elephant
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Fiona meets a unexpected friend in the woods, a elephant escaped from a tour place. Official characters belongs to SEGA, Archie and IDW.
1. Chapter 1

A strange encounter

 **Hi guys. This is made as a memory to Dok Gaew a.k.a Grandma (1947-2018) an elephant living on Phuket Elephant sanctuary. She died in her final happy year after getting much trust, love and care. May she rest in peace.**

Fiona the red vixen was on a vacation in Thailand and was at a private bungalow. She has heard the news of Crystal being back in prison and getting de-roboticized as well that she tried to kill Cyo and get Bonnie again.

"Crystal really deserve jail, where she belongs. Killing someone just to get their lover is the wrong thing to do. But I would never kill anyone for someone I love" Fiona said to herself. Then she remembered back when she betrayed Sonic and the freedom fighters for the Antis, but she didn't really want to think about that.

"No! Not that thought! I'm not going back to the bad ways" Fiona shook her head at the memory. Thanks to some meditation with Silver she has been able to let go of the past. Right now Fiona looked up among the trees seeing birds chirping. She got up and headed to what's bothering them came from and walked into the jungle in that direction. As she came deeper, something heavy was approaching her.

"Is that a..." Fiona saw four feet with four toes on the back and five on the front. She then realized what it was when it came through the trees.

"You're...a...a...elephant!" True to Fiona's words, it was an Asian elephant female. She had tiny stumps of tusks in her mouth and ligature marks on the neck, presumably from a rope

"Who did this to you?" Fiona asked. The elephant then points her trunk onto her back and Fiona saw marks after a steel seat.

"You were a trekking elephant slave" Fiona realized. After seeing the marks Fiona went up to the elephant's face and pets her cheek.  
"Poor tormented creature. I won't let anyone hurt you again or being treated like a slave ever again" Fiona showed sympathy to the broken elephant. The elephant then gave her a hug with the trunk showing appriciation that she now has someone to trust.

"Now what should I call you?" Fiona wondered. She paced back and forth thinking of a name for the elephant. She then got an idea.  
"How about I call you Ella? It's just a simple name but I guess it would do" Fiona asked. The elephant gave Fiona a look as if saying 'works for me' and hugged Fiona again with the trunk. Fiona touched the trunk feeling the thick leathery skin which was starting to get pink.

"I guess I better get back to my bungalow. See you later" Fiona pulled from the hug and walks away from Ella. But as she walked Ella just started to follow her.

"Ella, You can't be around at the bungalow. You'll get caught!" Fiona said slight annoyed. Ella folded her ears in shame and stood there.

"Good, now live a peaceful life. I'll be back later, I promise" Fiona said and heads back to the Bungalow. Ella watched as her new friend leaves her in the jungle. She grabs a banana tree leaf and smacks it against her own front leg before she eats it.

 **X**

Back at the Bungalow, Fiona was having some pad thai for dinner and ate it peacefully during the quiet night.

"I hope that Ella is doing okay out in the jungle. Wait a second, she can't defend herself judging all abuse she's been through. It's wrong of me to leave her out there" Fiona said to herself.

"You're not gonna leave a defenseless abused animal out in the wild aren't you?" A angel version of Fiona appeared.  
"My shoulder angel?" Fiona said.  
"Nah Ella will just make it out fine in the wild. Just leave her out there" An devil version of Fiona appeared on the other shoulder.  
"You don't see the point there, An abused animal has never learned how to attack anyone or even defending itself" Angel Fiona said.

"Oh come on Angel, Elephants got tusks and trunk as weapons" Devil Fiona said.  
"Oh yeah?! But as tiny as Ella's are she can't use them" Angel Fiona said. Fiona listened carefully to her angel self and agreed.  
"She got a point, Ella would never make it on her own in the wild, I mean those scars of her are signs of her horrible past. I won't go back being the bad guy" Fiona said.

"Eh you win this time Angel" Devil Fiona disappeared in a red poof of smoke.  
"Oh yeah! Go and take care of Ella while you're still here or think of a solution" Angel Fiona thumbs up to Fiona before disappearing.

"Think of a solution...Hmmmm. I could ask Knuckles if she could stay on Angel Island but he'll probably deny having her there" Fiona said to herself.

After finishing dinner, Fiona go to bed and before going to sleep she thought of what to do with Ella tomorrow.  
"Maybe I should go sightseeing in the jungle with her, getting to know her" Fiona thought to herself, she turns the lamp off before gone to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Jungle Bond

The next morning, Fiona was up early and after having her breakfast, she decided to check if Ella is still there in the jungle.

"Before I get out I better spray myself with some bug spray and some supplies" Fiona said to herself and takes a can of bug spray and shakes it before spraying it all over herself after getting dressed.

She then packed some necessary supplies such as swimsuit, snacks, waterbottle, binoculars and sunscreen into her backpack. Her tornado suit she had to leave behind in the cottage by hiding it under her bed. Fiona heads out of the cottage and goes into the jungle.

Occasionally Fiona would look down at the ground to see if there's any toxic animals like some spiders or snakes with such bite that can kill anyone less than a hour.

"Okay Okay don't panic" Fiona said. Pretty soon Fiona heard splashing from a lake nearby. She ran over there and there stood Ella splashing water around herself.

"Hey! Ella! Over here" Fiona calls out for Ella, catching the elephant's attention.  
"It's me, Fiona!" Fiona walked up to the shore of the lake. Ella approached the vixen and hugged Fiona with her wet trunk. But Fiona gently pushed her trunk away for a reason.

"Careful girl. I don't wanna get my backpack wet" Fiona said. She took off the backpack and allowed Ella to hug her again. Fiona looked up at Ella's eyes and saw the happiness and trust in them. Ella squeaked in a high pitched tone when Fiona petted her trunk.

"Hehehehehe, You like that?" Fiona laughed. Ella tilts her head and nodded.  
"I take that as a yes. Now let me change into my swimsuit" Fiona said.

A few moments later, Ella and Fiona were now in the water and the red vixen swims around the elephant. Ella then dives into the water with only her back visible on the surface. Fiona swam over but then realized she has come above Ella's head.

"Whoa! Wow!" Fiona clutched onto Ella's neck but fell off her with a splash into the water. Ella looked over in concern and looked down at where Fiona landed. Fiona emerges from the water laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was fun!" Fiona laughed. Ella smiled and sucked up water in her trunk and sprayed it onto Fiona.  
"HEY!" Fiona fell back laughing into the water. She saw Ella going up to the muddy shore and rubbed against the mud. Smiling at this, Fiona sat on a rock watching Ella having her moment.

"This is the best day of my life" Fiona thought.

After finishing bathing, Fiona and Ella walked through the jungle, with Fiona walking beside her instead of riding her.

"Well Ella. Enjoyed your bath?" Fiona asked. Ella turned to Fionna and nods at her while waving her ears.

"I can tell. Now for some delicious fruit to eat" Fiona rubs her hands together.

X

Back at Station Square at the Clan of Crimson's base, Lien-Da was carrying Nyroc in her arms walking past the clones rooms except Skull and Ivy who are eliminated by Shadow. When they came up to Cyrox's room they saw the cloned lion on all four feasting on a pig carcass. He looked up at them with blood on his muzzle.

"Fooooood..." He snarled hungrily and resumes eating the pig carcass. Nyroc looked away in fear burying his face on Lien's chest.

"Nyroc it's your friend Cyrox, he does not eat us" Lien-Da said to her baby. Nyroc looked up at his mother and briefly back at Cyrox who had a chunk of meat in his mouth.

"My leader! We got something to show" Patch appeared.

"What is it?" Lien-Da asked.  
"We picked Fiona in our spybot's data. She is alone in Thailand" Patch said.

"Is that so? Well it is time we properly dispose of our former teammate, with him" Lien-Da smirks, looking at Cyrox.

"With that savage clone? Mon dieu!" Patch was disgusted seeing the blood on Cyrox's muzzle and claws.

"Either you go with him to Thailand and eliminate Fiona with him or you're his dinner!" Lien-Da warned Patch.

"Y-y-yes My leader" Patch stammered.  
"Good. Cyrox, I got a job for you and Patch, find Fiona and kill her" Lien-Da said to the lion clone. Cyrox threw aside a bone and got up to Lien-Da wiping off the blood on his muzzle.

"Gladly, now shall we Patch?" Cyrox asked Patch.  
"Huh? Oh yeah of course" Patch said. They both headed to a aircraft to start their mission.

 **Oh uh, looks like Fiona and Ella got company**


	3. Chapter 3: Fiona vs Patch and Cyrox

In the jungle, Fiona was carving a piece of wood while Ella was laying on the ground relaxing.

"This will for sure be a nice necklace. Hope Tails will like it" Fiona said. She was carving it in a shape of a elephant. Fiona then blew on it and continues to carve it carefully. Suddenly, Ella raised her head as if she was hearing something. She also noticed a aircraft appearing in the sky.

"What is it Ella?" Fiona asked. Ella pointed with her trunk at the sky, Fiona looked up and saw the aircraft, not before noticing the Clan of Crimson logo on it.

"Oh crud! We must go!" Fiona ran up to Ella and they run away from the aircraft, unfortunately it was catching up with them and a hatch opened up on the underside.

...

Inside the aircraft, Patch was at the controls while Cyrox prepares to jump out of the jet.  
"Okay Cyrox, showtime!" Patch said to Cyrox.  
"FOOD!" Cyrox shouted while jumping out of the hatch and landed on all four on the ground and start to pursuit Fiona and Ella. Fiona noticed Cyrox and he was getting closer to them.

"If I only had my armor on I could fight him with ease! Ella get to safety! I'll take care of this with other methods!" Fiona said and stops to fight Cyrox. Ella ran into the jungle to get shelter as the vixen was facing off the Cyo clone who just stopped.

"Foolish Vixen! You're no match for me!" Cyrox sneered.  
"I wouldn't bet on it! I will take you down!" Fiona clenched her fists. She ran up against Cyrox and strikes her fist at the lion but he caught her fist and threw her above him and he turns around and strikes her with his claws, tearing off the right sleeve of Fiona's tank top. Fiona ignored this and proceeds to back flip and jumps up to preform a roundhouse kick at Cyrox.

"URRRGH!" Cyrox grunts by the impact of the kick.  
"YAAAAAARGH!" Fiona straight punches Cyrox in the face and grabs him by his arm and hurls him to the ground and elbow strikes him in the chest. Fiona was about to do the next move when Cyrox managed to grab her by the throat and threw her into a tree.

"You're not taking me down that easy! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyrox roared. Fiona climbs up the tree with Cyrox following her growling like a savage lion. He leaps at Fiona and tries to claw at her four times as the vixen climbs higher up and jumps to the next tree. As he came up on a branch he crouched on all four.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Cyrox growled.  
"Come and get me Kitten!" Fiona taunts Cyrox.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cyrox leaps onto Fiona and lands onto the tree she was standing on and climbs after her. As Fiona was gonna climb up, Cyrox swipes at her leg and gave her four slashes.

"AAAAHHHH!" Fiona screamed. She hysterically searches for the safest spot to land on as Cyrox was getting close. Soon she eyed a vine and grabs onto it to swing away from Cyrox fast as possible.

"Powers to thrusters! Ignition!" Cyrox activated the thrusters in his boots and hovers after Fiona. Fiona swung up to the higher trees and sees Cyrox coming after her. He turned his right hand into his mini laser gun.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Fiona exclaims. Cyrox targets Fiona and fires at her but missed. Each time Fiona had to think fast and switch vine before Cyrox could shoot it. He destroyed a huge tree that was in his path by smashing a hole through it.

"NO PREY ESCAPES CYROX!" Cyrox yelled. Just as Fiona jumped from a tree branch for next vine, Cyrox fires the one she was going to grab.  
"Shit!" Fiona gasps. She turned around and sees Cyrox victorious holding her at point blank.

"Any last words prey?" Cyrox grins. Fiona looks up seeing a mass of tangled vines and got an idea to use them.  
"Yeah! I DO!" Fiona leaps up and pulls the vines over Cyrox, ensnaring the clone lion.  
"HEY!" Cyrox struggled to get out of the vines. Fiona smirks in victory and proceeds to find a vine and swing away from the lion. Cyrox unsheathes his claws and began to break himself free from the vines.

...

Fiona was now far away from Cyrox and searches for Ella.

"Ella! Where are you girl?!" Fiona calls out for Ella. She heard a distant trumpeting and followed it.  
"ELLA?! ELLA?!" She continued to call for her. Soon enough Fiona could tell that Ella was nearby.

"Ella! Thank goodness you're...Patch?!" Fiona ran through the bushes until she saw Ella being chained to two trees and Patch D'Coolette standing there with his sword drawn. Ella saw Fiona and tries to get to her but the chains restrained the elephant.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" Patch said.  
"Patch! Stop this abuse and let Ella go!" Fiona demanded angrily.  
"I will once I've killed you!" Patch said. Fiona grabs a tree branch and wields it like a mallet. Despite the slashes on her leg she has to keep try fighting.

"Over my dead boy!" Fiona growled. Yelling loudly she charges at Patch and swung the branch against his sword and knocks it out of her hand. Patch switches to fight Fiona with bare hands. He right hooks at Fiona who counters using her wrist and she respond by kicking him hard. Patch got back on his feet and tries to punch Fiona but she dodges and punches him in the cheek and she then hits him in the stomach.

"That's for tormenting Ella!" Fiona shouted. Patch growled and drew a knife and swung it at Fiona who keeps avoiding it and flips over him and grabs his eyepatch and let go off it to make it smack against his good eye.

"OW!" Patch yelps. He puts it back in place and continues his attack against his former team-mate.

Ella watches the coyote and the vixen fight and remembered back when she was tormented in the woods by cruel people to break her spirit and to forget her family, using bull-hooks and fire to then sell her to the Elephant trekking place. Remembering all this caused something to build up in her.

"Bad man hurt friend! Must...save friend! " Ella thought and with all remaining strength she pulled the chains at the trees to break free.

Fiona was still fighting Patch and she now had some cuts and brusies on her and so did Patch.  
She swung her fist at him. Patch dodges her punch and hits her in the face. In a swift move he shoved the knife into Fiona's thigh.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Fiona screamed as the pain struck her. Patch pulled the knife from her thigh and forced Fiona onto the ground.  
"You lost Fiona. No wonder why Crimson kicked you out. You had a soft spot which the rest of us do no have! The Clan of Crimson show no mercy or regret!" Patch said. He puts his foot on Fiona's chest.

"I may have betrayed the Freedom Fighters, but Sonic gave me a chance for redemption. Because I've seen how he treats his friends and I see him as a worthy leader, Unlike the psycho Crimson" Fiona weakly glared.  
"NOBODY INSULTS CRIMSON! NOW YOU DIE!" Patch screamed and prepares to kill Fiona with his knife. Fiona closed her eyes waiting for the kill blow. Patch then raised his knife and as he was gonna shove the knife into Fiona, something stopped his arm from doing so. Fiona opened her eyes and saw Ella gripping on to Patch's wrist. She has managed to break free.

"What?! No no no wait! NOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Patch gasps and then screamed as Ella swung him around and slammed him at the ground many times before throwing him into the lake. Astonished, Fiona limply walks up to Ella.

"I owe you one Ella. Lets get out of here" Fiona said. Seeing Fiona's injuries Ella lifts her up and placed her onto her back walking back to the bungalow.


	4. Chapter 4: Request for help

**Request for help**

Ella has brought Fiona to a nearby clinic at town, while she hides in the jungle so no civilian could see her. Fiona managed to get to the clinic to get patched up and her wounds fixed. Right now she was sitting on a table getting the claw marks on her ankle stitched.

"Aagh! Ohhh" Fiona was groaning while a doctor was fixing her wounds.  
"Hold still Miss Fox. It's almost done" The doctor said.  
"So tell me again you were attacked by a big cat?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes. A cyborg lion and a french accented coyote named Patch" Fiona said.  
"Is there a reason why they tried to kill you?" The Doctor asked.

"I have no idea. But man they sure got the best of me" Fiona groaned.  
"Next time, I would call the police, they take care of them. And also you need to be careful so the wounds don't open up if you get too worked up. I'll rather stay away from these two" The Doctor said, finishing stitching the claw marks before wrapping them with bandage.  
"Got it. And thank you for helping me. Sah wah dee khaa" Fiona said, making the wai gesture.  
"Khuṇ yindī (You're welcome)" The doctor did the same.

Fiona headed out of the clinic and got back into the jungle where Ella waited.  
"It's done Ella. I'm okay now" Fiona assured Ella. Ella squeaks and lifts up Fiona to allow her to ride on her neck, despite that she didn't wanted to earlier.

"Careful now" Fiona said. Ella walked carefully through the jungle back to the bungalow.

...

"Oh Zut, That elephant and Fiona are already getting on my nerves!" Patch growled. He was squeezing the water out of his coat since he was thrown into a lake by Ella.

"When I get my hands on Fiona I'm going to kill her" He muttered. Then he notices Cyrox coming through the bushes.

"Where is Fiona?!" Cyrox asked Patch.  
"I don't know. She and the elephant got away" Patch said.  
"Agggh! I was so close in killing her!" Cyrox snarls.  
"We will find her again, as soon we're prepared" Patch said.  
"As soon I get my hands on her I will eat her bones. RAAAGH!" Cyrox said, then destroyed a big rock next to him.

Patch was startled by Cyrox sudden outburst.  
"Easy now Kitty" Patch backed off.  
"Call me that again and it won't be pretty" Cyrox points directly at Patch.  
"Of course. But now we need some rest" Patch said, heading to their aircraft.

...

Fiona was at her bungalow and contracts the Sonic team. She was right now speaking to Sonic.

"Guys, I am in serious problem. Cyrox and Patch has come to kill me and I've already been injured by them both. But an elephant named Ella helped me" Fiona said.  
"An elephant helped you? Cool. Oh and Don't worry Fiona. Hang in there. I'll come with backup" Sonic spoke through the computer.  
"Which would be?" Fiona asked.  
"I'll get Amy and Tails with me. See you soon" Sonic said.  
"Good. Fiona out" Fiona then hung up. She looks over her bed and takes out her tornado suit mark II.  
"If the two villains come here I will be prepared" Fiona said. She looked into her mask.

...

"You sure about this Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic.  
"Yes I am. Fiona needs our help against Cyo's clone and Patch. Sure she has her tornado suit but she fought them without it and with the help of an elephant named Ella" Sonic said.  
"Awww she got an elephant? Cute" Amy was adored.  
"Of course. But Cyrox has the same strength level of Cyo and he can for sure take down an elephant with his bare hands, as he can lift 30 tons" Sonic said.  
"You're right. Lets keep going" Amy said while heading to the tornado. Tails gets into the pilot seat and turns on the engines.

"Ready for lift off!" Tails said.  
"Ready!" Sonic shouts.  
"Here we go!" Tails lifts the Tornado off the track and they take off to their journey to Thailand.

"Good thing I have my armor with me just in case" Tails said.  
"You know Tails, you should make a Tornado that can transform into a huge mech suit" Amy said.  
"Good idea Amy. That's not a dumb idea" Tails liked Amy's idea.  
"You're welcome" Amy said.


	5. Chapter 5: Jungle fight

Jungle fight

 **AN: Soon on April 16th I'll have my birthday. And enjoy the last chapter :D**

Fiona was waiting inside her bungalow for Sonic, Amy and Tails to aid her in fighting Cyrox and Patch while Ella in safety. Right now she was still carving a piece of wood into the shape of an elephant to make it a necklace later.

"I hope you guys arrive here soon. I don't know how long until these two strikes again" Fiona thought. Once she finished carving the elephant piece she puts a string on it and made it into a necklace. She smiles a bit at it until she heard the sound of a bi-plane closing in.

She ran out from the bungalow and saw at the beach the Tornado with Sonic, Tails and Amy in it and they landed safely.

"Hey guys" Fiona greets them.  
"Hello there Fiona. How are you doing?" Tails asked Fiona.  
"Not so good since Cyrox and Patch injured me but I'll be fine" Fiona said.  
"Then you better stay at the bungalow. Sonic, Amy and I take care of them" Tails said.  
"But if I have my Tornado suit on I..." Fiona didn't finish.  
"It's for your own good. And besides that elephant of yours needs you to protect her" Tails said. Having no other opinion, Fiona gave up.

"Alright fine. I'll stay and guard my friend Ella here" Fiona said and showed them Ella.  
"So that's Ella huh? She looks good for being a former trekking elephant" Sonic said.  
"Yes but you'll notice the scars" Fiona said.  
"Right. Now where did you last see Patch and Cyrox?" Sonic asked.

"I believe it was at the lake deep into the jungle, if you see the mountain there it is there they are at. That's all I know" Fiona said.

"Okay. Now you stay and keep an eye on Ella. We'll give a beating of the two for you Fiona" Sonic said and thumbs up.  
"Thank you Sonic" Fiona said.  
"Now time to kick some Clan of Crimson butt!" Amy said and summoned her hammer-

"Wait, Need my armor" Tails said. He pressed a button on the Tornado to get his Tornado suit 3 out of it. He gets into the armor and it closes itself and it's visors lights up.

"Tornado suit 3 is online" The computer in the suit said.  
"Search for Patch and Cyrox" Sonic said.  
"Scanning" Tails said. Then the results came up.

"They are three miles away from here according to the scanner" Tails showed a digital map with two dots of the two villains on it.  
"Good. Now lets get moving!" Sonic said and runs with him and Amy. Fiona watches as they head for Cyrox and Patch.  
"Be careful guys" Fiona whispered. Ella placed her trunk on Fiona's shoulder. Fiona placed her hand on it and looks up at Ella.

"If they have trouble I go help them with you" Fiona said.

...

At some small town, a few civilians and tourists were running away from Cyrox, who used his flame thrower to set their houses on fire. A few police officers tried to shoot at him but the bullets bounced off the cyborg lion's armor.

"MRAAAAAAAAAW!" Cyrox turns around with a berserk look on his face and turns his flame thrower into big laser cannon and fires at the officers killing some of them with an explosion.

"Hehehehehehe" Cyrox laughs darkly.  
"Bon travail Cyrox. Finish them off!" Patch said.  
"With pleasure" Cyrox walks up to an injured officer and picks him up.  
"Mị̀ pord s̄ædng khwām mettā! (No please show mercy!)" The officer begged. Cyrox just sneered and is about to snap the officer's neck when a blue ball came and dashed at him.

"URGH!" Cyrox grunts when he landed onto the ground. The officer was taken to safety by Sonic and then Sonic turns to Cyrox.  
"Stay away from those citizens beast!" Sonic yelled.  
"Like hell I am. I'm going to hunt them down and eat their bones!" Cyrox said.  
"You're disgusting! Eating people?!" Sonic said angrily.  
"Yesss, And you're the main course!" Cyrox unsheathes his claws.  
"Amy take care of Patch, I'm taking care of Cyrox. Tails get the people to safety!" Sonic ordered Amy and Tails.

"Got it!" Amy said and heads for Patch while Tails gave a salute and flies to get the people to safety. Clenching his fist, Sonic gets into position to face against the evil clone of Cyo. He spun into a ball and shoots himself at Cyrox who with a swipe of his metallic hand struck Sonic aside and he leaps at the blue hedgehog. Sonic dodges and jumps up on a building as the cyborg lion climbs up and tries to strike him with his claws.

"Nuh uh! Ah ah ah!" Sonic taunts Cyrox each time he missed. Sonic then preforms his homing attack at Cyrox and hit him into the torso and caused him to crash through several buildings. The blue hedgehog then runs to where Cyrox landed.

...

Amy was now getting the upper hand against Patch thanks to her hammer against Patch's sword. Patch tried his best to avoid Amy's blows from her hammer and he also tried to attack Amy with his sword.

"Surely you can do better!" Amy mocked Patch.  
"Watch Mademoiselle! I will take you down!" Patch strikes his sword at Amy a few times until he managed to get a hit on her.

"OW!" Amy felt a cut on her arm. Thinking fast she avoids Patch's next move and rearing up her hammer and swung it at Patch and knocks his sword off his hand. Amy smirks in victory until Patch takes out a dagger and tries to stab Amy with it but Amy puts her hammer aside and punches at him. Patch then pins Amy down and slowly tries to shove the knife into Amy's chest. Amy grabs his wrist and struggled to keep him from doing that.

"Say good night Rose laide!" Patch grins evilly.  
"No I'm NOT!" Amy then thrusts him off her and takes his dagger and threw it away. Patch got up and runs at Amy and punches her in the gut and then elbows her in the back. He then grabs her and threw her through the window at a store. Amy landed onto the shelf with souvenirs on.  
"Your boyfriend will soon be on my Mistress' trophy room and so will you!" Patch said as he got into the store with his dagger in his hand.

"And now, she will reward me once you're dead" Patch said darkly. He was ready to stab Amy again when she grabbed a fan and blocks his dagger and kicks Patch in the gut and takes a buddha themed cloth and covered him in it and tied him tight.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS!" Patch screamed muffled.  
"You have just dishonored Buddha Patch! HYAH!" Amy punches Patch to knock him out unconscious.

...

Cyrox and Sonic were now fighting in the jungle up in the trees and now the clone cyborg lion were angrier than before and he desperately tried to get Sonic but he was too fast and would spin dash at him.

"HOLD STILL MAGGOT!" Cyrox yelled as he missed Sonic again.  
"Not on my watch!" Sonic back flips and stuck his tongue at Cyrox.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Cyrox roared angrily and jumps at Sonic.

Before Sonic even could dodge, Cyrox plunges at him and they both fall down from the trees to the ground. Sonic managed to land safely on some vines while Cyrox seemed to be knocked out by landing on a large tree rot.

"Phew, that was close" Sonic wipes his forehead. He gets up close to Cyrox to make sure he is knocked out. He noticed him breathing.

"He's alive and...GAAAAAH!" Sonic was grabbed by the throat by Cyrox.  
"And ANGRY!" Cyrox yelled and threw Sonic at a tree and jumps to him to punch him hard in the gut. Sonic grunts in pain by the impact of his metallic fist and it was followed by Cyrox grabbing his leg and slammed him to the ground three times and finally he was thrown to the edge of some cliffs. Sonic grabbed onto the edge of the cliff and looked down seeing a long way down to a river.

He was going to climb up when he heard Cyrox's footsteps.  
"Oh crud!" Sonic saw Cyrox standing there grinning evilly.

"Pathetic. The infamous Sonic the Hedgehog, helplessly hanging onto the edge to keep himself from falling to his watery doom" Cyrox said, he kicks off Sonic's left hand off the edge and stomps on Sonic's right hand, making Sonic groan in pain.  
"But Lien-Da would be so proud when she'll hear that one of Crimson's killers has been eliminated by a beast" Cyrox boasted.  
"Don't...agggh forget Eggman, he want to see me dead" Sonic reminded Cyrox.  
"Too bad he won't see you here. Now good bye Sonic!" Cyrox squeezed his foot on Sonic's hand to cause him to loose his grip.

"CURSE YOU CY-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic screamed as he fell down to the river. Right when he was gonna crash into the water, someone caught him.

"Fiona?" Sonic saw who it was.  
"That's right" Fiona smiled.  
"Thank you so much!" Sonic was grateful. Fiona flew up with Sonic and Cyrox watched in pure shock as Fiona and Sonic landed.

"You insolent Fox bitch!" Cyrox growled.  
"Fiona, lets do it!" Sonic said.  
"Yes sir!" Fiona smirks and they both charged at Cyrox and attacked him at the same time.

Sonic spun into a ball and destroy's Cyrox's gun while Fiona flew behind and tackles the cyborg lion clone up into the trees and flies back down with him making a crater by the impact. Sonic jumps up and spins into a ball again to preform the homing attack with Fiona's aid and like a spring Sonic was thrown off by Fiona hitting him up to allow him to finish Cyrox off by dashing him into the river while he was on the edge.

"WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*SPLASH*

Sonic watched as Cyo's clone was swept away by the waters and Fiona walked up.  
"Is it over?" Fiona asked.  
"For now. I bet he hates being wet" Sonic said. He then turns to Fiona.  
"And by the way Fiona. Thank you for saving me down there" He said proudly.  
"You're welcome Sonic" Fiona then hugged Sonic. Sonic chuckled and hugged back.

"I'm proud of you Fiona. You may have gone against my order but you did the right thing right now to save me from that savage lion. And by the way where's Ella?" Sonic asked.

"Right here" Came Amy's voice. She was sitting on Ella's neck while the elephant carried a tied Patch still tied by the cloth. Next to them were Tails without his Tornado suit.

"Good job team. And nice job too Ella" Sonic said. Ella smiled in delight at being thanked by Sonic and she puts Patch down.

"Now, we better get him to G.U.N" Sonic said.  
"What about Cyrox?" Tails asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that he'll be forced to return back to his leader and tell everything. Gosh I wish I could see Lien-Da react" Sonic said.  
"Right. Now how do we do with Ella here?" Tails asked again. It became quiet for a moment until an idea popped into Fiona's head.

"I've got an idea" Fiona smiled.

...

Much later at Mobotropolis, Fiona has offered Sally Acorn to allow Ella to live at the zoo there.

"I couldn't be more grateful to you Fiona. I'm pretty sure that Ella will grow attached to this male here at the zoo" Sally said. Very right, at the elephant exhibit, Ella has in fact grown an interest to an male elephant. They both hugged their trunks as a sign of affection.

"Yeah. And that they'll have an baby in a couple of years. Also Sally, It is a pleasure to be one of your freedom fighters again, so all is forgiven" Fiona said. Sally smiled warmly and shakes hands with her.

"Of course Fiona. You're welcome here anytime you'll like" Sally said.  
"Thank you very much" Fiona said.

...

But in Thailand, Cyrox has been swept ashore to the river and was laying unconscious on the sand. A curious non-mobian bird landed next to him and pecked onto his hand. Suddenly Cyrox started to growl as he regained consciousness and it scared the bird away. He got up stumbling and looks up in the sky.

"MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared out in anger.

 **THE END**


End file.
